Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2016
05:07 Yo. o/ 05:07 boi 05:07 any heroes players here? 05:07 I have 1000 sparks 05:07 what should I craft 05:07 no 05:09 I'm narrowing it down to Jack o lantern or trick or treater 05:09 either one 05:13 I dislike KissMeJolly. No offense, but he/she vandalizes pages and has a bad attitude. 05:13 *opinions* 05:27 I need to report someone for rude insults in a PM 05:33 I came at the wrong time didn't I? 05:34 I saw the drama. XD 05:34 Anyways, hi! o/ 05:51 Well I made a new Brainstorm and Citron Deck 06:21 ay 06:39 ... 06:58 oh ok everyone is sleep.... 06:58 or doing something else 06:59 but how? 06:59 may be busy doing something right now 07:00 Gasp this hope not 07:03 umm hello? 07:03 yes? 07:03 Hi! o/ 07:03 :D 07:03 hi gaming101 07:04 Man. I was hoping SuperSexist was on. Yes! 07:04 Too bad he's busy now. 07:04 wait what you say? 07:04 SuperSexist. A joke name for SuperGaming101 07:05 oh ok 07:05 He even has it on his userpage. 07:05 I am on. 07:05 HI! >:) 07:05 but how make custom background 07:05 I was watching a Youtube video, I forgot :P 07:05 XD I thought you were doing ms. 07:06 No. I'll do some after this video., 07:06 how ghost pepper is died 07:06 What??? 07:06 Oh crap, I captilized "HI!", which is a whole sentence. I'm prepared to get a chat warning and get banned from chat. 07:06 Uh oh. 07:06 I don't want that happening. 07:07 dont worry 07:07 you dont mean 07:07 I already got a warning from Zambie, and I don't want a two-letter sentence to bring me grief. 07:07 :O omfg 07:07 :o wut's wrong? 07:08 Guess what? I'm on my two month school holidays (cool) 07:08 What's wrong? 07:08 @Super I have one day left. 07:08 happened event plants is gone wrong 07:08 lucky 07:08 @White That's vague... 07:08 yeah 07:08 Heylo! 07:09 Hi! o/ 07:09 hi nick! 07:09 Supbacks 07:09 \o o/ 07:09 I really want a better nickname for you nick. Nick is just too common. 07:09 Super supback o/ \o /o \o /o \o 07:10 How about Archer or Arch? 07:10 Ship VeXY x SuperSexist (oh) 07:10 Not very catchy... 07:10 Yeah.. 07:10 @Nick (angry) 07:10 >:( 07:10 oh my god no.. 07:11 >:) 07:11 The "r" ruins the euphemism of the "ch" sound... 07:11 07:12 Think a suitable nickname to call me then 07:12 Well, not euphemism, but euphony. #badgrammar 07:12 Nich Archer 07:12 *Nick 07:13 sorry my mouse is too annyoing 07:13 I'm going to search up "nickname creator" 07:13 That's a thing? 07:14 (bounce) wait second (bounce) (bounce) 07:14 (mlg) (imp) 07:14 you know kernel-pult has better than kernel corn 07:14 @SuperRacist Yes, it's a thing. 07:14 I'm going to search it up. 07:15 and imp have Mlg 07:15 this how! 07:16 @Nick How about Archerac? 07:16 No 07:16 (no) 07:16 Literally, the results even pulled up Number1Nick... 07:16 Wow. 07:16 (y) or (no) 07:16 (no) 07:17 (no) 07:17 Man, google sucks 07:17 (shadowshroom) 07:17 no 07:17 (shadowshroom) Yuck! 07:17 07:17 but shadow-shroom have goo and poison 07:17 (chomper2) Yum! 07:18 @VeXY I give you my (y) nickname 07:18 Nickson ~,~ 07:19 I did a weird nickname quiz and I got "Tons of fun". 07:19 Nickson... (no) 07:19 ._. 07:19 Dammit. ck caucaphony. 07:19 (pomegranate-pult) 07:20 Emoticon Nickname? 07:20 (oh) 07:20 (no) 07:20 (cuss) device 07:20 (mlg) (rainbowfrog) 07:20 (y) 07:20 (no) (no) (no) (no) (no) (no) ^_^ 07:21 (chomper) (chomper2) (chomper2) (toadstool) (toadstool) 07:21 Nick is such a simple name and it has hard "n" and "ck" sounds, which results in caucophony. 07:22 What's "caucophony" ? caucophorny 07:22 When a sound sounds wrong. (no) 07:22 (red stinger) NOPE!! 07:22 English class taught me this for essay writing... 07:22 Back 07:22 Well, not essay writing, but poem writing... 07:23 Supback 07:24 Nick for Nickname? (y) or (no) 07:24 (yes) sounds alright. 07:24 I'm running out of ideas. 07:24 NickHick? (yes) or (no) 07:24 other... 07:24 How feeling Ghost Pepper is not dead or Undead? 07:25 07:25 I'm going to "try" to add euphemism to Nick Archer. This will take a while. 07:25 No i.i.i. i dont know 07:26 shit, I meant euphony. 07:26 (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) (e.m.peach) OH MY GOD YOU RIGHT! 07:27 .... 07:27 ... 07:27 Snicker. (y) or (no) 07:27 (no) 07:27 (no) all the way 07:27 Gosh, you guys are picky. 07:27 (melon-pult2) melon!! for yoshi!! 07:27 Well, it sounds weird. 07:27 I'll just use Nick for now. 07:29 why so serious? 07:29 Me? (oh) 07:30 (flaming pea) huh? 07:30 Yeah (oh) 07:31 Which dinosaur (PvZ2) is your least favourite? 07:31 Ankylosaurus (y) or (no) ? 07:31 or other 07:31 (no) T-Rex 07:31 @SuperDinoRacist Why T-Rex? 07:32 Ankylosaurus can activate its ability when zombies are on the ninth column, and pushes back plants. 07:32 I think they're really awesome, and I like what he does. 07:32 what happened to (melon-pult) become (winter melon2) 07:32 Especially when he chomps on the zombies. 07:33 @SuperRacist I said LEAST favourite. 07:33 Oh. 07:33 Well, mine is Ankylosaurus, then. 07:33 Yes, I agree. 07:34 tbh, if Garlic is buffed, I could use it in La Brainsa Tarpits, but it has low health, which means groups of zombies can swarm it. 07:34 Even if Aloe was included. 07:34 srsly MELON-PULT is Winter Melon 07:34 Garlic sucks in PvZ2. 07:34 He was fantastic in PvZ1, however. 07:35 Yes. If he's PvZ1 version, I would definitely use it in Jurassic Marsh. 07:35 yes or no? 07:35 Same. 07:35 No, you can easily plant Melon-Pult and Winter Melons right next to eachother in a level. 07:36 Jurassic Marsh has a lack of insta-kill zombies, and putting Aloe + Garlic combo on 8-9 column could be semi-effective to counter the dinosaurs' abilities. 07:36 They're just like, Melon-Pult's brother or something. 07:36 next 07:36 how peashooters can transform (fire peashooter) in trailer? 07:36 Heylo again. 07:37 Because that Peashooter must have been set alight, and turned into Fire Pea. 07:37 @White (totally not racist) Hot Potato fucked up and left the oven on. It was baking some Peashooters for some reason. 07:39 last one 07:39 Test 07:39 (pomegranate-pult) does look player? 07:41 true of False? 07:41 ??? 07:41 (confused) 07:42 Why do you think Super Fan Imp instantly loses his head when he is destroyed by normal means? 07:42 is died by plants? 07:43 No idea, that's weird. 07:43 @White Yes, by plants. 07:44 I'm so used to having a lawn full of Imp Porter heads in Temple of Bloom. In Highway to the Danger Room, no heads! 07:45 (confused) 07:46 Chat's ded (laughing) 07:46 (oh) Really? 07:47 (orly) 07:47 (kseniavanish) ??? 07:48 (kernel-pult2) IS HOT TOO 07:49 you're hot too (no pun intended) 07:49 tfw PvZ2 crashes at the final wave. (angry) 07:50 It makes me >:( just thinking about it 07:50 or when PvZH loses internet connection when you're winning. 07:50 crap I forgot about the boost. 07:50 (cuss) (fire) (angry) (cuss) 07:50 Oh. 21 minutes.. 07:51 (a.k.e.e.) LET'S MAKE CAMP FIRE!! 07:51 (octo zombie) Nope. 07:51 (witchhazel) Yep. 07:52 (octopus) Nope again. 07:52 (sock) stinks 07:52 Wait, can Witch Hazel target obstacles? 07:52 (wasabi whip) I like sushi 07:53 No, VeXY 07:53 (fisherman zombie) Me too. Imma drown your plants when they're covered in octopus. 07:53 Witch Hazel is powerful in Dark Ages, but in other worlds... 07:53 (parsnip) *snips* 07:53 I think she is still very good in other worlds, as well. I use her a lot! 07:53 07:54 Especially with Tall-Nut and Cold Snapdragon. 07:54 Well, Witch Hazel is most powerful in Dark Ages. Instantly destroying Knight Zombies and Wizard Zombies. 07:55 There are pros and cons, of course 07:56 Test 07:57 @Nick What are you always testing? (hmm) 07:58 To check whether chat's ded or not .3. 07:58 (toadstool) NOM TASTY LIKE RED STRINGER AND ZOMBIES! 07:58 ... 08:02 (toadstool) WUT? 08:02 When your opponent blocks even with three slots (angry) 08:03 >:( 08:03 Now my opponent is using all the tacos in the world... 08:03 I'm so angry as fuck cuz of rng. 08:04 (melon-pult2) zzzzz.z..z 08:04 Heylo. 08:05 Class change: Overstuffed Zombie in Hearty and Gargologist in Beastly. 08:05 (y) or (no) ? 08:05 gtg 08:05 (yes) 08:05 (y) 08:06 (yes) 08:06 Mixed-Up Gravedigger is broken. (y) or (no) ? 08:06 (yes) 08:06 (y) 08:06 (y) 08:06 Ban him 08:07 XD He's only banned in BF10 's tournament when he is summoned through Tomb Raiser Zombie. 08:08 BF10 .3. 08:08 Bananasaurus Rex stats change: 3/3 to 4/4. (y) or (no) ? 08:08 (no) 08:08 (y) 08:08 (yes) 08:08 SuperRacist for B-crat. (y) or (no) ? 08:09 (neutral) 08:09 ahem 08:09 (disqualified) 08:09 nvm. Mixed Nuts cost change 3 to 2. (y) or (no) ? 08:09 (no) probably 08:09 What? 08:10 For me being B-crat 08:10 Oh. 08:10 (no) 08:10 (y) 08:10 Snapdragon stats change 3/1 to 3/2. (y) or (no) ? 08:10 VeXJL for Wikia Staff .3. (y) or (no) ? 08:10 (yes) all the way 08:11 (neutral) 08:11 (hmm) 08:11 Why (thinking) ? 08:11 Mayflower stats change 2/3 to 3/2. (y) or (no) ? 08:11 (no) 08:11 (no) 08:11 (no) 08:12 Zombot 1000 tribe change Science Gargantuar Zombie to Science Zombie. 08:12 (y) or (no) ? 08:12 Winter Melon stats change 4/4 to 5/5. (y) or (no) ? 08:12 ( 08:12 To veXY (no) 08:12 1. (no) 08:12 @Nick (yes) 08:13 (y) Zombot 1000 08:13 (y) Winter Melon 08:13 2. (y) 08:13 Trickster stats change 6/6 to 8/4. (y) or (no) ? 08:14 (yes) 08:14 Team Mascot tribe change Sports Imp Zombie to Sports Imp Pet Zombie. (y) or (no) ? 08:14 (no) Trickster 08:14 (y) Team Mascot 08:14 (no) 08:15 (yes) 08:15 Undying Pharaoh stats change 4/6 to 4/8. (y) or (no) ? 08:15 (no) 08:15 Landscaper tribe change Professional Mustache Zombie to Professional Mustache Science Zombie. (y) or (no) ? 08:15 (no) Nick 08:15 Mine (y) 08:15 VeXY's (no) 08:15 (no) 08:16 Add VeXY in the game. (y) or (no) ? 08:16 (no) 08:16 (y) = ) 08:16 Knight of the Living Dead name change Knight of the Living Dead to Knight Zombie (y) or (no) ? 08:16 (no) Nick 08:16 My hand: 08:17 (yes) 08:17 (y) ) ( (no) 08:17 @VeXY (no) 08:18 Ra Zombie pack change Fan Favourites pack to Fan Least Favourites pack. (y) or (no) ? 08:18 Octo Zombie trait change Frenzy to nothing. (y) or (no) ? 08:18 Two (y) 08:19 (y) Me 08:19 (no) Nick 08:19 Octo Zombie's too weak. 08:19 average stats and lack of abilities. 08:19 HOLY FUCK Bananasaurus Rex for 1200 gems! 08:19 Octo Zombie's too OP 08:20 O.O 08:20 Wait, one legendary for 1200 gems rather than 4000 sparks. ripoff. 08:20 =) 08:21 =^) 08:21 Doubled Mint stats change 1/2 to 1/3 (y) or (no? 08:21 (y) or (no) ? 08:21 haha fail 08:21 (no) 08:21 (neutral) 08:21 Let's change (neutral) to (hmm) 08:22 (topkek) 08:22 Brainana stat change 3/3 to 4/4. (y) or (no) ? 08:23 (y) definitely. 08:23 brb. 08:23 Kek 08:39 BACK 08:44 Oh finally SuperRacist. 08:45 Yah! 08:45 ! 08:57 Hey, SuperRacist... 09:01 Hi! o/ 09:01 Howdy! 09:02 I just got a Regifting Zombie. 09:02 Lucky. I only have about 1000 tickets. 09:02 1350 09:02 Well, I play a lot 09:02 Of course, I can always use gems... 09:02 Half of my day goes to Heroes 09:03 Holy shit. 09:03 I don't have anything else to do 09:03 Addictive, I guess. 09:03 Yeah 09:03 I think PvZ2 is something... 09:03 I only play pvz 2 for pinatas and daily timed quests 09:04 I had a quest to kill 10 Octo Zombies yesterday 09:04 I like trying to beat a certain level with a 100% working strategy. 09:04 Especially BWB. 09:04 I even put them up on the strategies section. 09:04 The only strategy that works -At least for me- is to spam Cold Snapdragons with Cherry Bombs 09:05 With some plant food poison shrooms 09:05 @Newspaper I meant WITHOUT premiums. 09:05 Plant Food is optional. 09:06 I bring premiums to everything 09:06 Even AE day 1 09:06 Cactus is great 09:06 Cactus is great. I agree. 09:06 Explode-O-Nut too 09:07 Great against NMT Gargs 09:07 I try to not use premiums for the added difficulty. 09:07 I use premiums to finish stuff quickly 09:07 So I can play more heroes 09:07 I sometimes use the Snow Pea + millions of Repeaters combo. Works well with good defenses. 09:08 Primal Wall-nut and Infi-nut can provide defenses. 09:08 Primal Peashooter is a must for me 09:08 Not for me though. 09:08 I find him usefuk 09:08 Useful* 09:08 Winter Melon is a must non-premium plant. 09:08 True 09:09 Primal Peashooter lacks in fire rate, which means he is terrible against hordes of zombies. 09:09 All Endless Zones have huge amounts of zombies, especially in higher levels. 09:09 He works great for me 09:10 ?!? How? 09:10 But the only Endless Zone I play is Temple of Bloom 09:10 "Kitchen Sink Zombie"? 09:10 What? 09:10 09:10 Wow. No skill involved in Temple of Bloom. 09:11 I've played Arthur's Challenge and Terror From Tomorrow too 09:11 PP works great in Arthur's Challenge 09:12 Especially against Jesters 09:12 Arthur's Challenge is too ez with Gold Bloom + Grave Buster + Witch Hazel. 09:12 Witch Hazel would be bad in AC 09:12 09:12 Since Puff-Shrooms shoot projectiles 09:13 Aloe + Chard Guard combo protected by Infi-nuts can prove effective in Arthur's Challenge. 09:13 I got to level 40 using only fume-shrooms 09:13 And Magnets 09:14 Don't forget Magnets 09:14 The Chard Guard throws away a lot of zombies. Infi-nuts will provide a distraction against Wizard Zombies. 09:14 They are very useful there 09:14 Magnet-shrooms are useless if you have at least 2 or 3 columns of Witch Hazels. 09:14 And I don't have witch hazel 09:14 Oh. >:( 09:15 But I have one of the best premiums in 2 09:15 It instantly kills Peasants and targets Wizard Zombies. 09:15 Chomper! 09:16 Imitater + Grapeshot is very effective in dealing with Gargantuars. 09:17 I also don't have Grapeshot 09:17 Oh. 09:21 dewp 09:21 Hi! 09:22 �� ⋆ �� �� ������������������, ������������. �� �� ⋆ �� 09:14 Oh. >:( 09:15 But I have one of the best premiums in 2 09:15 It instantly kills Peasants and targets Wizard Zombies. 09:15 Chomper! 09:16 Imitater + Grapeshot is very effective in dealing with Gargantuars. 09:17 I also don't have Grapeshot 09:17 Oh. 09:21 dewp 09:21 Hi! 09:22 �� ⋆ �� �� ������������������, ������������. �� �� ⋆ �� 10:04 hive 10:13 hello 10:13 test 10:13 hi hunter 10:15 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) test 10:15 10:19 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:27 Welcome to the lawn where all plants talk to defeat the zombies 10:27 Hi 10:27 I'm don't think you will become Chat Mod 10:29 maybe, because I have many bad edits 10:29 maybe 10:30 you'll need improved your grammar 10:32 But mainly, he isn't active on chat 10:37 (unamused) 10:40 I'll be active starting today 10:43 Please like Gamers page on facebook 11:21 Well, we'll see... 11:21 Anyway, I'm gonna update the damn slider 11:23 ...And a silent chat. 11:24 Ikr 11:24 So 11:24 What should we talk about now? 11:24 Btw, ya have the final semester exam yet? 11:24 Currently updating my PvZ2 International version first. 11:24 But final exams? 11:25 That'll be next year, on March! 11:25 And my school 11:25 * And my school's third semester will be on mid-January. 11:28 :o 11:28 My school only has 2 semesters 11:28 And we're taking exams of the first one 11:29 Oh. 11:36 Today's party was okay. 11:37 Phan? 11:38 ? 11:39 Play President, Friend, Kill 11:39 kk 11:41 (missile toe) test 11:41 Next slot plant in Chinese PvZ2 is Kiwifruit (hmm) 11:42 That might make players who already leveled him up and his costume to the max...mad. 11:42 ikr 11:42 I havent got a Level 4 Kiwifruit yet 11:42 XP 11:43 I have a feeling Angel Starfruit will be next, if I observe correctly. 11:43 wow 11:44 I want Freeze Mushroom to be next, tbh 11:44 gtg 11:44 Bye then~ 11:45 Phan? 11:55 ded much 11:58 Hi~ 11:58 Too bad I came at the wrong time ); 11:59 Hi anyways \o 12:00 You did, congrats. 12:00 Welp. 12:50 please like gamers page on facebook 01:08 hmm 01:09 well it seems I sort of revived chat 01:11 hi! 01:18 Better Conga Zombie 01:18 so a conga with more strength 01:18 +Pretty Lightning hey 01:18 gravestone trait 01:18 or no 01:18 And without gravestone 01:19 Eh 01:19 I mean if it did 2 01:19 it did 2 01:19 ? 01:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lmu4LbSRkU 01:19 I would probably use it 01:19 Here's the vid 01:19 May i ask Lightning Reed 01:19 better 01:19 hive 01:19 Hi 01:20 he meant Hive 01:20 Ask what 01:20 +about PvZH Slow loading 01:20 Already got 200 tickets 01:20 1400 away from next Regifting zombie 01:21 I got 1300. 01:21 I got the First Card 01:21 wait what class is Gargantuar-Throwing IMp 01:21 I'm saving up for the second one 01:21 Crazy 01:21 Crazi 01:21 At skoll so I can't see the video 01:21 Cupid is also Crazy 01:21 Newspaper, should I get z-mech? 01:21 Fire Rooster is Sneaky for some reason 01:21 Well now Boogaloo has another Gargantuar to add 01:21 Well Zombie chicken is sneaky 01:21 Well 01:21 He will benefit from being able to use gargologist as well 01:22 Oh 01:22 What Garg? 01:22 True 01:22 Get z-Mech 01:22 Or 01:22 Since I have garg's feast and zombot's wrath 01:22 True 01:22 Also 01:22 Spyris is Smarty 01:22 I don't have Rekt-Mech :'( 01:22 Smarty has another flower now 01:22 Z-Mech isn't that good 01:22 "Mark All as Read" button is broken for me -_- . 01:23 >Nobody gives a shit about leaked plant 01:23 Me too -_- 01:23 Because no one plays plants that's why 01:23 (oh) 01:23 True 01:23 Um... 01:23 Zombies all the way 01:23 Fairy 01:23 I do play as plant 01:23 What does Spyris do? 01:23 I finally got Rustbolt 01:23 We don't know 01:23 I'm a Plant Player BTW :P . 01:23 We only know Garg,Throwing Imp and Stupid Cupid 01:23 okay if you're a plant player 01:23 same here 01:23 Oh, you got Rustbolt through his pack? 01:24 Yes 01:24 I traveled to future to get it 01:24 how do you deal with Valkyrie rushes 01:24 Spyris got me curious so I asked, but eh. 01:24 Brainana 01:24 @Snap717 I passed the Boss Battle you got stuck on :P . 01:24 I hate that mission 01:24 what deck did you use 01:24 Specifically yesterday. 01:24 Mission 39 plant 01:24 Should we make sections for those zombies and Spyris? 01:24 A healing deck with Wall-Knight (I use him because tickets). 01:24 ye 01:24 On the upcoming content page 01:25 I have pictures 01:25 Healing deck... 01:25 eh I could try that 01:25 CRAFT JACK O' LARNTERN :) 01:25 I don't have Mirror-nut so I can't add nuts too 01:25 @PL I plan for that. 01:25 Ancient Egypt day 1 too hard how do I pass? 01:25 Want some? I have 3 01:25 Card collection FTW 01:25 But yeah that mission is complete garbage 01:25 he can get 6/6 Valks on turn 3 01:25 Their FAQ is tru 01:25 with ease 01:26 do the PvZ Heroes have Upcoming page 01:26 Yes 01:26 Also, Brainstorm DID use Valkyries on me, but my Pepper M.D.s with Team-Up plants protecting them wrecked them. 01:26 Oh 01:26 and the problem is you can't even use Lawnmower most of the time 01:26 Because of the heals and the powerful Geyser :P . 01:26 I never use Lawnmower. 01:27 wait so when it got to 4/4 he didn't use Cuckoo or something 01:28 Oh boy, a quest! 01:28 Also, I used the "overpriced Precision Blast", AKA Wall-Nut Bowling, on turn 10 to defeat Brainstorm. 01:28 I don't have it ;-; 01:28 I don't even have any Plant Legendaries 01:28 1 Bananasaurux Rex for 1k2 gems 01:28 I have more Plant Legendaries than Zombies. 01:29 I was going to try a freeze deck 01:29 Me too. 01:29 ello 01:29 Howdy 01:29 Who played Ancient Egypt Day 1? 01:29 but I haven't gotten around to it 01:29 o/ 01:29 Win 2 games as a zombie hero 01:29 Well, shit 01:29 I always forget that this is still in my bookmarks 01:29 Who plays here as zombies 01:29 Me 01:29 oh 01:29 How about plant 01:29 "Win a game as Smash" 01:29 Not that much for me @LuckyAaron 01:29 That's better. 01:29 Sometimes 01:30 oh 01:30 I balance both. 01:30 When I have a quest or stuff 01:30 same xD 01:30 is this guy talking about gw2 or pvzh 01:30 Cause I have 4 Teleport and 3 Chemist 01:30 PvZH 01:30 PvZH 01:30 01:30 One of my smash decks has a creative name 01:31 imo heroes gets boring pretty fast if you keep using the same damn cards 01:31 "Deck with Trash Can" 01:31 Afk now 01:31 1305 ticks 01:31 Well there's only 3 things to do basically 01:31 well 4 01:31 Ai missions, online, and friends 01:31 it's 4 if you count both sides 01:31 also I actually lul'd when earlier, the plant hero I was against destroyed my gravestone with the drone-gineer 01:31 My x10 hero are Z-Mech and Grass Knuckle... 01:32 Phew, Grass Knuckle. 01:32 then later when he used transmogrify on one of my zombies, IT TURNED INTO ANOTHER DRONE-GINEER 01:32 on the same lane even 01:32 Mine are Green Shadow and Immorticia 01:32 I don't have my Wall-Knight healing deck picture on my laptop... 01:32 Drone shouldn't gain Gravestone trait 01:32 sooo yeah, that was funni 01:32 Might need to get that to here soon. 01:32 BTW my x10 heroes are Wall-Knight and Immorticia 01:33 One time I used Headstone Carver 01:33 Rose used Transmogrify 01:33 RIP 01:33 brb changing icon 01:33 turned into itself 01:33 backolio 01:34 Welp I really want Neptuna now 01:34 I have her 01:34 I want PB 01:34 Headstone Carver -> Gargologist -> Surprise Gargantuar 01:34 Then Camels and tricks -> Rodeo Gargantuar 01:34 congrats you have 2 gargantuars on screen on turn 5 01:35 Welp, I missed the Nut Tribe pack, as I had school. 01:35 heh 01:35 I think 01:35 you could time skip your phone 01:35 "gargologist" 01:35 not sure if that works though 01:35 at least "garg" is an actual term now 01:35 yay 01:35 Nope, not time travelling. 01:35 LOL 01:35 PopCap might ban time travelling players. 01:36 now that's left is for pvz to say "splodonut" 01:36 Also there's a Gargantuar-Throwing Imp coming soon 01:36 8/4 Shroom For Two. 01:36 http://prntscr.com/dk61fd 01:36 I should be doing Roseblog but instead I'm watching Vinesauce 01:36 I have 3 quests that I can do them all at once. 01:37 anyway I'm in school 01:37 boring 01:37 very boring 01:37 Win 2 Plant Hero games (1/2), Win a Mega-Grow and Kabloom hero. 01:37 Combustible FTW! 01:37 I'm watching a grown man play Frozen brain surgery games 01:37 Oct 18 2016 Anniversary 01:38 I hate Pea Pod. 01:38 It should cost 2 01:38 You know what's even worse 01:39 Turn 1: Torchwood 01:39 Turn 2: Pea Pod + Embiggen 01:39 now you've got a 5/3 on turn 2! 01:39 I think 01:39 .......... 01:39 Embiggen was a Simpsons word 01:39 Electrobolt ftư 01:39 Somewhat bad starting cards... 01:39 Hi~ 01:39 Hello 01:40 I think this Rank 23 Super Brainz player has a familiar strategy... 01:40 I like watching Mr Rental 01:40 ...Or I guessed the gravestone wrong. 01:40 The commercials or the rips 01:40 the commercials mostly 01:40 because of his exaggerated screams 01:41 WB~ 01:41 the only regret I have is that his wife doesn't have rule 34 01:41 Back 01:41 anyway 01:41 I mean, I went to the r34 site and searched Mr Rental and found NOTHING 01:41 one time a Solar Flare had a Poison Oak and a really strong Bluesberry on field 01:41 But I did nothing until tricks 01:41 Using B-Rex or Re-Peat Moss... 01:41 I KNOW 01:41 I should RENT MR RENTAL R34 01:41 IT'S THE SMYEARUGHT THING TO DO 01:41 used Hail-a-Copter 01:41 on the hero 01:41 I blocked the Bluesberry 01:42 took damage from Poison Oak 01:42 then next turn... 01:42 And then you died 01:42 R.I.P. 01:42 placed Gadget Scientist 01:42 (oh) 01:42 sometimes I wish PvZH had solo play 01:42 and I won 01:42 custom solo play 01:42 I got the Meteor Superpower Trick (Darn), so Re-Peat Moss later. 01:42 not the campaign mode 01:42 Every Combustible gets meteor first 01:42 like one where you choose who you fight 01:42 This Super Brainz focuses on hitting me -_- 01:42 What do I expect? 01:42 yeah the campaign gets old 01:43 When the opponent use Berry Blast on your hero when he has 20 healths 01:43 Fighting Citron's RNG bean deck gets annoing 01:43 honestly I only like Campaign for the comics and backgrounds 01:44 Likely gonna lose now. 01:44 I have expensive cards, but not cheap ones. 01:44 you know, they should make it possible to sell tickets for gems 01:44 like 2000 for 200 or something, seems fair enough 01:44 what tickets 01:44 the event tickets 01:44 Would've lost either way 01:44 Hi~ 01:45 I crafted jack o' lantern 01:45 Congrat. 01:45 test 01:45 welp I gtg 01:45 No, it is [ 01:45 May be back later 01:45 Bye! 01:45 So you really said it Newspaper 01:45 Bye then~ 01:45 Said whta? 01:45 I normally don't buy the hero pack 01:45 but since you said ok 01:46 I will buy z-mech 01:46 sooo uhhh 01:46 is female carrot creature confirmed 01:46 Sure 01:46 And fairy, which mission did you say z-mech benefit the most? 01:46 I mean there's no harm in more heroes 01:46 I don't have him 01:46 So I don't know 01:46 zmech is life 01:46 I remembered you said you used z-mech's deck in one of the zombie mission 01:46 Nope 01:46 I sadly don't have him though 01:46 Also 01:47 Impfinity can make some really powerful imp decks 01:47 Why does Z-mech have all the Sports related hero quests? 01:47 IDK 01:47 While Rustbolt has Stat-Reducing and moving related quests 01:47 It should be switched around 01:47 Yeah 01:47 But of course 01:47 Oh, that? 01:47 shark subs and chickening 01:47 There's no harm in a little extra weed sprays 01:47 The mission where the gimmick is that all fighters will be hurt by 1 each turn. 01:48 I caused someone to concede because of that 01:48 I forgot what number but Nightcap is the main opposing hero. 01:48 yes 01:48 Thanks to rustbolt's quests I have 4 Weed Sprays now 01:48 ok 01:48 I get tired of rares 01:48 Super-Rares are too expensive to craft 01:48 nah 01:48 They are for me 01:48 legendaries are hard 01:48 True 01:48 I will add Potted Powerhouse to my Combustible deck...maybe. If I have it! 01:49 soooo 01:49 whatever happened to that leaked carrot hero 01:49 I have 2 shark subs 01:49 yeeeeah I'm going to reddit 01:49 seeyagains in a few weeks 01:49 or so 01:49 I want PW 01:50 or less depending on my m00d this christmaloween season 01:50 btw I'm also typing oo as 00 now 01:50 Regifting Zombie is the best card 01:50 birthdayz jester was readded to pvz2 for some reason 01:51 food fight zombies still work 01:51 and remember big brainz? 01:51 they are still there too! 01:51 "All new Event-Twister" 01:51 BRB. 01:51 halloween's gone though 01:52 I was planning to make a level where you fight holiday only zombies 01:52 I am pretty sure the heroes event zombies are still there 01:54 I also found a really interesting zombie 01:54 feastivus_troglobite 01:54 there's also halloween_troglobite 01:55 Event Octo Zombie 01:55 oh god no 01:55 well here's one I came up with 01:55 it's a pun 01:55 feastivus_stocking 01:56 What would that be? 01:56 A zombie? 01:56 king zombie 01:56 reskin 01:56 Oh 01:56 Nice 01:56 stoc - king 01:56 Too bad it wouldn't be real 01:56 yeah 01:56 Since Popcap hates using Kings 01:57 they could make armor3 feastivus 01:57 like a present wrapped around their heads 01:57 Uh wait 01:57 Isn't there a Feastivus Troglobite? 01:57 01:57 No wait that's Birthdayz 01:57 nope 01:58 it spawns feastivus imps instead of iceage' 01:58 Oh 01:59 an event newspaper zombie would be cool 01:59 Event Zombot Sharktronic Sub please 01:59 Fun Fact: Feastivus Piano zombie does not play his music in any other world 02:00 Feasitvus Piano Zombie's music is also glitched 02:00 He plays it even after he is killed 02:00 and it also replaces the pinata opening music 02:00 huh 02:00 never got that 02:00 It happened to me today 02:00 I just played the party 02:01 Oh you got lucky I guess 02:01 I like his music 02:01 Me too 02:01 but since popcap really don't care about pvz2 anymore, expect more glitches 02:02 True 02:02 I mean, they haven't removed event zombies 02:02 it's been like this since modern day came out 02:03 food fight was missing banners 02:03 I wonder what bugs will the upgrading system bring 02:03 Also 02:03 Swashbucklers don't have their costume 02:03 yeah 02:03 I couldn't find his textures either 02:03 And for some reason 02:04 I'm pat back 02:04 Peashooter Sunflower and Wall-Nut's costumes don't appear 02:04 camels are missing theirs too 02:04 Welcome back 02:04 Oh 02:04 Camels had a costume too 02:04 Right 02:04 a "feastivus_camel_onehump" is in the code 02:05 but it just doesn't spawn mummies 02:05 That's Popcap for you 02:05 They also didn't bother to make a proper attack animation for Gargologist 02:05 Or it's just broken 02:05 what does it look like anyway 02:06 Just look at her mouth when she attacks 02:06 I don't have her 02:06 they should have made a "Boom"box Zombie for summer night 02:06 Nobody does 02:06 You can only get her from stuff like Mission 40, Portal Technician and Eureka 02:07 You know one thing I realized 02:07 for Zombies 02:07 God 02:07 they can just reuse animations from other zombies 02:07 but for plants 02:07 True 02:07 In heroes, the plant food cards gets me in the end 02:07 most of them have unique animations 02:08 (exceptions being like Snowdrop and Bellflower) 02:08 Posion Ivy and Morning Glory's attack animation look similar 02:08 really? 02:09 At least for me 02:09 I mean Poison Ivy scratches its head and such 02:09 oh wait you said attack 02:09 nvm 02:09 Whats up? 02:09 Hi 02:09 the atmosphere 02:09 Finally 02:09 Completed all quests 02:10 brb 02:10 So i discovered a "lost PVZ game" 02:10 These timed quests stress me 02:10 Realy? 02:10 Newspaper, can you help cheese my Z-mech hero quest? 02:10 Yup 02:10 RIght now, I need to move 2 plants 02:11 I'd like to 02:11 Its called "Plants vs Zombies The Last stand" 02:11 But my charge's only 2 percent 02:11 Oh 02:11 That game 02:11 dang 02:11 We have a page for it 02:11 Fairy? 02:11 Fairy's afk 02:11 Its a Fps 02:11 Welp 02:11 Just wait a few minutes 02:11 I'll tell you when it charges to something reasonable 02:11 ok 02:12 It's like the cards I earned from the 5000 gem pack 02:12 Were mostly for z-mech 02:13 You opened a 5000 pack? 02:13 Hahaha 02:13 I have exams 02:13 Previous 5000 gem pack 02:13 Me too 02:13 Oh 02:13 If I could afford the 5000 gem pack 02:13 Should I recycle a legendary to craft a Coffee Zombie? 02:14 I'm thinking of Recycling Wall-Nut Bowling 02:14 No 02:14 Keep them 02:14 But I have 2 of them 02:14 I have 2 doubled mint 02:14 Never sold them for sparks 02:14 Sorry to hear that 02:15 You might have to face an army of knights buffed by coffee zombie 02:15 That is when you wished you had the 2 wall-nut bowlings 02:15 I don't always play plants 02:15 ok.... 02:16 But when I do, it's either freeze Rose or Bananasaurus Grass Knuckles 02:16 Hi 02:16 hive 02:17 Hellos \o 02:18 What's your progress on Weekly Quests? 02:18 I have 200 tickets right now 02:15 You might have to face an army of knights buffed by coffee zombie 02:15 That is when you wished you had the 2 wall-nut bowlings 02:15 I don't always play plants 02:15 ok.... 02:16 But when I do, it's either freeze Rose or Bananasaurus Grass Knuckles 02:16 Hi 02:16 hive 02:17 Hellos \o 02:18 What's your progress on Weekly Quests? 02:18 I have 200 tickets right now 02:37 Back for a long period of time :P . 02:37 back again 02:37 Yes fairy 02:37 So what happened here? 02:37 Can you help me cheese my z-mech heroes quest? 02:38 Alright. 02:38 :) 02:38 You're not online.... 02:38 Eh 02:38 Welcome back everybody 02:38 So I rewatched the video 02:38 I need to move 2 plants 02:38 @Iama You're not online for me neither. 02:38 That bandit like thing with blurry card image is actually a trick! 02:38 Oh wait NVM 02:38 But I sent a vs request 02:39 I didn't receive the vs. request 02:39 And all start garg is a real thing 02:39 Let me do it first. 02:39 Ok 02:39 oh that shady zombie thing is a trick 02:39 I packed in terrify and redeo gargs 02:39 Yep 02:40 Of all things, it had none of them 02:40 I think his name was Secret Agent? 02:40 Hi Blitzer~ 02:40 But why is he in BEatly? 02:40 beastly* 02:40 ello 02:40 heya 02:40 @Iama None? Wait, what about Sumo Wrestler? 02:40 Hi 02:40 Being played at the tricks phase and secret agent sciencey stuff is a brainy thing! 02:41 I recently got a Toadstool from Seedling 02:41 More cards puh-lease, Party Thymes. 02:41 No 02:41 i didn't pack him in 02:41 WB Nick 02:41 Still don't have them? 02:42 Yes 02:42 Snapdragon 02:42 hmm 02:42 Now, I have to wait for turn 7 02:42 I'll upload a picture of the Trick-Shady Zombie 02:42 alright 02:43 SecretAgentIGUessUpcoming.png 02:43 Oh waitr 02:43 02:43 It's beastly 02:43 Under Nibble 02:43 He costs 2 to play 02:44 wait a second 02:44 how did you get him 02:44 I didn't 02:44 KTT did 02:44 oh 02:44 lol 02:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lmu4LbSRkU 02:44 He's not in the video 02:44 But it's got Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Spyris, Stupid Cupid and Fire Rooster 02:44 I really should not think that I'm in Ranked, XD. 02:44 thanks 02:44 * not in 02:44 No problem 02:44 I tried to use the Time Change trick to unlock toadstool and pear cub and whatnot 02:44 You get rid of that dancing zombie via the fight turn 02:44 But the weird thing is 02:44 When i try to get tickets 02:44 they don't get saved 02:45 They d get saved 02:45 do* 02:45 Really? 02:45 But only appear when you return to your original time 02:45 Also 02:45 Did you use any bosts? 02:45 Yes 02:45 Boosts* 02:45 Well you're fucked 02:45 You'll have to wait two weeks to get another boosts 02:45 boost* 02:45 Actually 02:45 If you use 20 gems to refill 02:45 the counter gets reset 02:45 Oh! 02:46 I should do that 02:46 yeah basically what you do is play a match with the boost 02:46 1/2 plants moved 02:46 skip 4 hours 02:46 do it again 02:46 then after the week is done 02:46 but wait 02:46 reset the week 02:46 does that mean 02:46 spend more gems 02:46 i can't get Toadstool until the week where you could unlock him legit appears? 02:46 Well that's a shame 02:46 Her* 02:46 yeah whatever 02:47 I want Gargantuar Throwing Imp now 02:47 It's weak but nice 02:47 They should have made a token card for him instead of Smashing Gargantuar 02:48 Hmm 02:48 It's weak yeah 02:48 but 02:48 I had to get rid of your strong zombies, then again I started my own way at the start. 02:48 Just give it a bit more health via buff or boost or something 02:48 and you're pretty much indestructible 02:49 Yep 02:49 so basically Z-Mech can have fun with Root Wall 02:49 No 02:49 Needs more Strength though 02:49 *Rock Wall 02:49 that's not redeo garg 02:49 yeah 02:49 Oh... 02:49 or Boogaloo can use Vitamin Z 02:49 WHAT SUP 02:49 Hi 02:49 You know what 02:49 *Burn NZ newspaper 02:49 try to kill one of my zombies 02:50 oh wait no rp right? 02:50 sry 02:50 I GOT REGIFT ZOMBIE 02:50 Me too 02:50 I got the first one today 02:50 And the bear one 02:50 (facepalms) 02:50 O_O 02:50 Deep Sea Gargs 02:50 None were redeo gargs 02:51 Also 02:51 Here's Defensive End 02:51 DefensiveEndUpcoming.png 02:51 02:51 On the collection 02:51 hmm 02:51 @NZ I knew his info already though... 02:51 I like the one that make garg cost 2 less 02:51 He's under Buckethead 02:51 how much is All-Star again 02:51 Yep 02:51 5 02:52 That's why I have z-mech 02:52 Good fairy 02:52 okay so it might be All-Star 02:52 All-Star is also 5 02:52 but with 1 more strength 02:52 I have redeo garg 02:52 and without frenzy 02:52 Do nothing till turn 7 02:52 I have all the garg 02:52 And with Gargologist support 02:52 Alright. 02:52 Oh he has Armored too 02:52 God 02:52 yeah 02:52 Is Defensive End...upgrade or downgrade of the Knight? 02:52 that seems amazing with Gargologist 02:53 Wait 02:53 We don't know his stats 02:53 I have terrify 02:53 Yet 02:53 I still am triggered that they charge 1.200 gem for a single Bananasaurus Rex 02:53 *1,200 02:53 I have a plant here... 02:53 2/2 plants moved 02:53 Yep 02:53 Welp, either I literally have to win or you can concede. 02:54 Because I have a quest for CC 02:54 Thanks. 02:54 Np 02:54 3 quests complete at once. 02:54 Well, there's no upcoming plant cards 02:54 Other than Spyris 02:54 nice 02:54 who needs more plants 02:54 (oh) 02:54 true 02:54 Really... 02:54 just a joke 02:55 By the way 02:55 Only Spyris was the confirmed new plant with info? 02:55 i only need 1 more ticket to get the Overstuffed zomboe 02:55 I need to boost arm wrestler's strength to 5 02:55 KTT says he'll do a vid on Defensive End and Secret Agent 02:55 Yes 02:55 @Iama You are suddenly offline 02:55 But no stats yet 02:55 Can you play shroom for two in front of my arm wreslter 02:55 Let me edit a deck. 02:56 Gonna use Solar Flare 02:56 But you are still offline. 02:56 Strange 02:56 But you are online to me 02:56 m8s 02:57 and it says you're in a match 02:57 Is Regifting Zombie good? 02:57 lol 02:57 sort of 02:57 I need to refresh my app. 02:57 I mean it's a 3/2 for 2 02:57 brains 02:57 yeah... 02:57 so it has good stats 02:57 Now you're offline 02:57 but its ability is situational 02:57 I just refreshed darn it. 02:57 and those 2 cards you draw essentially give the plant hero more cards in a technical sense 02:58 You're now here. 02:58 (since you used Regifting Zombie, that technically counts as one) 02:58 and those 2 drawn cards could very well defeat Regifting Zombie 02:58 Unless it's a mushroom spam deck 02:58 You get more cards when it happens 02:58 Lucky 02:58 I ahve him already 02:58 Also 02:58 *have 02:58 I got Shroom for Two already. 02:58 You have shroom-for-two? 02:59 oh 02:59 Regifting Zombie is a good counter to Removal and Moss Spam dekcs 02:59 Wait when a new event week starts 02:59 decks* 02:59 Fill 02:59 do your tickets get reset 02:59 Also have Morning Glory for it. 02:59 or do they carry off 02:59 Filling their decks with cards, basically making them unable to draw any cards 02:59 Tickets do reset 02:59 yeah but if can give them more tricks for Re-Peat Moss 03:00 But they can only use those 03:00 Alright 03:00 That's 5 strength. 03:00 It'll take them a turn or two to make them draw again 03:00 I GOT THE OVERSTUFFED ZOMBIE 03:00 I'll be the one to concede. 03:00 btw, i got Super Mario Run 03:00 Now I need to buff 5 sports zombies using imp mascot 03:00 You got Overstuffed zombie? 03:00 03:00 How? 03:01 Alright. 03:01 Should I save up for more heroes? 03:01 Up to you 03:01 I don't feel like saving up since I got one of my dream heroes 03:01 ANYONE REMEMBER WHAT CLASS THE BEAR CUB IS??? 03:01 But what if I get Brainstorm? 03:01 Guardian 03:01 Guardian 03:01 Ninja'd 03:01 R.I.P. 03:01 I still think Bear Cub should be 4 03:02 I start with bunch of Expensives even after refreshing... 03:02 me2 03:02 It's ok 03:02 Because if you think about it 03:02 It can almost counter The Chickening for Spudow 03:02 he can mushroom rush 03:02 turn 3 use Pear Cub 03:02 now if they use Chickens turn 4 03:02 I need the extra sun, and it's not even enough, so... 03:02 they have to deal with a 5/4 03:02 and not a lot of people use Cakesplosion 03:02 Rocket Science 03:02 but what if you aren't Brainstorm 03:02 But only Professor can use it 03:03 what if you're Z-Mech 03:03 Bungee spam 03:03 I put Jolly Holly on my FREEZE TO DEATH DECK 03:03 Hi~ 03:03 Hey cavia 03:03 I want to ask you something 03:03 I think that's 3/5 03:04 So yeah... 03:04 I forgot what the bear name. Bear cub? 03:04 Pear cub 03:04 Pear Cub and Grizzly PEar 03:04 pear* 03:04 I still don't understand why Jolly Holly is amphibious 03:05 Smarty 03:05 If you use it in that lane 03:05 Well, EA is screwing me over. 03:05 it only affects one lane 03:05 Cavia 03:05 My PvZH progress is gone. Again. 03:05 Second time I encountered both heroes block. 03:05 Sorry to hear that 03:05 Can I ask you something? 03:05 Pretty sure that's still 5. 03:05 Except now I can't seem to get it back. 03:05 What the...... 03:05 What? 03:05 03:05 Fairy 03:05 What's the name of this zombie? 03:05 Did you see that? 03:05 And I thought Strongberry doesn't work on heroes anymore 03:06 Yeah... 03:06 It's the red trick under Nibble 03:06 I got Pear Cub but never see the Grizzly 03:06 Was that unpacthed now? 03:06 * unpatched 03:06 Now I need to damage 8 plants with the chickening 03:06 yeah 03:06 I think so 03:06 They re enabled it last update 03:06 Let me take a look of my decks that benefit from that. 03:06 The image isn't loading.. 03:06 Oh 03:07 Welp, I have this. 03:07 WTF, why is everything broken today 03:07 It's that shady zombie from Beastly 03:07 The one with the hat 03:07 I still think the game favors the cards you get based on your zombie or plant activity 03:07 And in black 03:07 Secret Agent 03:07 Oh 03:07 Can anyone name all the Festivus pLANT AND ZOMBIE? 03:07 I swear I get 80% of the time Zombie rares, super rares, and legendaries from packs 03:07 Well he's a trick card 03:07 Thanks Cavia! 03:07 Okay 03:07 nvm 03:08 Sure 03:08 Done editing the deck. 03:08 The ones that came in the update or the feastivus specials? 03:08 03:08 Made a new one 03:08 We try to cancel each other out until we have what we need 03:08 Lucky me 03:08 I already have chickening 03:08 I'll play the plants, then. 03:09 You have 6 more? 03:09 Nope, the rest are Shellery, Seedling, Sour Grapes, Button Mushroom, and More Spore. 03:09 But... 03:09 I want to test if I can get one of those cards from Seedling. 03:09 ok 03:09 Nope! 03:10 Let me butt face him 03:10 gtg 03:10 Fairy the fesivus event has been reply 03:10 Nope again -_- 03:10 Bye! 03:10 Bounce the shroom for two 03:10 I was hoping for one of the new event cards, actually. 03:11 Now you have bunch of weaklings to chicken with. 03:11 Except Rescue Radish 03:12 6/8 plants damaged 03:12 Yeah.... 03:13 Iama 03:13 You got another Chickening? 03:13 Here's a spoiler 03:13 yes? 03:13 No 03:13 You'll have to craft Zombie Coach 03:13 Anyway, I can't afford him 03:13 Still, for next turn. 03:13 true 03:13 And then make 5 zombies shielded 03:13 Well, I guess I'm done with PvZH unless EA somehow helps. 03:14 Contact them 03:14 Like at least transferring my progress. 03:14 I mean, I gave them my old player ID. 03:14 Oh 03:14 It's not like I lost the files or the data, I just had it replaced. 03:14 There goes my plan. 03:14 I think I screwed up with the time turning. 03:15 Oh 03:15 Only have Cherry Bomb and Buff-shroom left. 03:15 Well, RIP 03:15 The last time it happened because of that as well, though I somehow fixed it then. 03:15 no chicken 03:15 Welp... 03:15 Overkilled 03:16 (Wrong card to bounce. GG Whirlwind) 03:17 Lucky 03:17 Again, gets chickening when I refreshed 03:18 Chat lagged. 03:18 Anyway 03:18 I might get Overstuffed Zombie 03:18 Anyways...(Not ninja'd. Totally.) 03:18 I thought it was a 5 brain cost but apparently it's 4 03:19 which makes it even better 03:19 YEp 03:19 Play him on Turn 10 for the best result 03:19 *Places Overstuffed Zombie 03:19 So you'll have enough brainz to play Maniacal Laugh 03:19 *Plant Hero uses Carrotillery 03:19 Good riddance to my plants. 03:20 Quest should be done now. 03:20 Carrotillery and Smoosh-Shroom are one of the rarest plants to see in multiplayer 03:20 I see Smoosh-Shroom all the time 03:20 I've only seen them like twice 03:20 (well with the nubs) 03:20 Carrotillery however 03:20 that's rare 03:20 Yeah 03:20 Nobody plays it 03:21 I remember one time I faced a Diamond Rose 03:21 I don't use Carrotillery. 03:21 they placed Carrotillery on turn 4 03:21 and I used Chickening 03:21 and killed her in the process 03:21 (oh) 03:21 I need to shield 5 zombies now 03:21 For some reason, there are more mixed-decks Roses rather than Freeze Roses in Diamond 03:22 Zombie Coaches overload time... 03:22 Or I can play trash can 03:22 Zombie Coaches overload time... 03:22 Zombie Coaches then... 03:22 I already have 3 sports zombies 03:22 Shield a zombie coachh with zombie coach 03:22 Coach* 03:23 You have squash? 03:23 Nope. 03:23 But I have Three-Headed Chomper. 03:24 That's one 03:24 You know one thing I hate 03:24 It's trash can 03:24 Shielded protects plants from deadly 03:24 but if zombies are shielded 03:24 stuff like Briar Rose kill it 03:24 afl 03:24 afk 03:25 Don't kill those sports zombies 03:25 Only kill the trash can 03:26 03:26 That's rodeo garg 03:27 I might start playing HS if PvZH ends up failing me. 03:28 aww Copter Commando isn't an Imp tribe 03:28 but the trick that summons it is 03:28 that would be fun with Super Brainz 03:28 I can't play anything right now 03:28 :p 03:28 Back 03:29 Holy shit how 03:29 Three zombots? 03:29 Chat lagged again. 03:30 Welp....I'm getting overkilled soon enough. 03:30 you know what I would love to do 03:30 Have a match as Rustbolt 03:30 I'm about to lose 03:30 but then I teleport Undying Pharaoh in 03:30 (troll) 03:30 LOL 03:30 unless they brainana you 03:30 That's honestly one of the most bs stuff you can do with teleport 03:31 aside from Zombot 1000 03:31 Can't make a proper comeback, oh well. 03:31 Today 03:31 I won against a Wall-Knight 03:31 Nice 03:31 By using just Newspaper Zombie 03:32 Got him from summoning 03:32 I remember I beat Xenons ones just with a Newspaper Zombie and something else 03:32 Now I need to win 3 MP matches 03:32 He took too long to set up defenses so I just rushed him 03:32 You know what to do here 03:32 He had 18 health and I had 10 03:32 3 concedes. 03:32 3 conceds. 03:32 (Test) 03:32 I killed him in two round 03:32 9 strength + Maniacal Laugh = Great 03:32 It keeps lagging now. 03:33 yep 03:33 Also I will need to GTG soon. 03:33 After this. 03:33 sure 03:34 welp I gtg 03:34 Snapdraogn 03:34 skool 03:34 wait 03:34 Oh 03:34 what do you want 03:34 Bye! 03:34 bive snap 03:34 Uh 03:34 I want to ask 03:34 Should I timewarp to get all Regifters? 03:34 03:34 hmm 03:34 Or just try to get them legitly? 03:34 thanks Fairy 03:34 Eh 03:35 depends 03:35 @Iama Now what did you get from the pack before I leave? 03:35 But then I'd only get 1 boost a day 03:35 Also, no problem. 03:35 do you really want 4 of them 03:35 Because school 03:35 Yes 03:35 I want 4 of everything 03:35 yeah then I think you should 03:35 I'm a collector 03:35 2 unlifes, 2 landscapes, 1 coach and 1 coffee 03:35 or just wait a few months 03:35 then you can craft them 03:35 (troll) 03:35 anyway gtg 03:35 What if they don't make it craftable? 03:35 Bye! 03:36 GTG now, it's 11:36 PM and I need to sleep. 03:36 Bye~ 03:37 Bye! 03:37 Iama 03:37 yes newspaper? 03:37 How many tickets do you have? 03:38 1440 03:38 Did you get the first one? 03:39 no 03:39 Oh 03:39 Nice, you're close to getting the first one 03:45 meanwhile i'm still trying to get toadstool 03:45 but the ticket counter keeps resetting 03:45 Some guy got Overstuffed Zombie 03:45 At least that's what he said 03:45 yeah i know 03:45 hacks probably 03:46 Probably 03:46 I got Toadstool from Seedling 03:46 and 03:46 dayum he's strong 03:46 The last time I used seedling, I got Jumping Bean 03:47 When i once used Seedling 03:47 right when the Seedling was about to transform 03:47 I saw for a split second 03:47 that 03:47 Enemy conceded 03:47 then game crashed 03:47 Lol waht 03:47 ikr 03:48 what* 03:48 By the way 03:48 As if Seedling crashed the game 03:48 I still think that maybe it accidentally spawned something very unfinished 03:48 You can see what the Seedling will transform into 03:48 I know 03:48 Zombies can too 03:48 I know 03:48 New update brings new exploits 03:48 Sergeant Strongberry activates on zombie heroes now 03:49 lolwat 03:49 yeah 03:50 They disabled it 03:50 But now they enabled it 03:50 Define 03:50 activates on zombie heroes 03:52 Like 03:52 When you hit a zombie hero with something berry 03:52 He does 2 extra damage to zombie heroes 03:53 Oh 03:53 I lost because of that 03:53 They should re-disable it 03:54 WB Cavia 04:14 hi 04:15 Howdy 2016 12 16